pokemon yugioh destinies
by Magmortar
Summary: Seven years have passed since Ash Ketchum won the Kalos league and now he's in a new level of duel monsters join Ash, pikachu, yugi, joey, tristen, and Tea as they travel to duelist kingdom to battle pegasus
1. trainer meets duelist

**Pokemon yugioh destines**

**Chapter 1**

**Trainer meets duelist**

Disclaimer I do not own pokemon and yugioh this story show Ash ketchum and Yugi muto as best friends in the beginning of the chapter going to duelist kingdom to battle pegasus to save Solomon muto yugi's grandfather

Note: Ash hates Seto Kaiba, Ash's age is a resemblance to PKMNV at deviantart, Ash is more Kinder, stronger, smarter, and mature in duel monsters and he'll believe in the heart of the Cards, this have happened seven years after events of X and y series, Ash's main monster card is the aura ninja ash's temporary cards are blue eyes white dragon and Dark Magician with thier fusion form Magician white Dragon there is pearlshipping in the later chapters

Chapter 1: trainer meets duelist

In the biggest city called Domino city there was a teen had raven hair wearing a black sleeveless vest with yellow zipper, bluish white stripes, stylized "L" symbol, a pair of gloves with blue color on the wrists, a red hat with white pokeball, blue jeans, and dark blue sneakers he has z marks on his face with him is a small yellow mouse with red dots on his cheeks and a thunder shape tail sitting on his shoulder the teenager's name is Ash Ketchum the one that have won the Kalos pokemon league and became the champion since he was ten and the mouse that is with him is pikachu his first pokemon since the beginning of his journey seven years have went by Ash has grown quite a bit on his years he begin to traveling for one reason

"Hmm well were here in Domino city buddy now we need to find the game shop that has those cards called Duel monsters?" Said Ash when he's looking at the map of Domino city.

"Pika pi."

Ash and pikachu realized they're lost and they notice the high school that give Ash an idea

"We'll head over there to ask for directions. C'mon, Pikachu" with Pikachu on his shoulder, Ash started to run to the high school he begin to walk inside and noticing one classroom is filled with students there are three of them watching the two with a deck of cards playing a game decided to watch not to disturb the game. "hey Joey, earth to Joey?" Said the small boy with a wild hair color red, yellow and black wearing a gold pyramid with a Egyptian eye look like a puzzle around his neck talking to a teen about Ash's age.

"Hey are you in here is you're turn?" He was talking to Joey which was choosing what to pick out a card on the hand until the third show up exactly the same age as Ash

"Aww is he cute when he's thinking."

"Hey Tristen yugi is teaching me how to play duel monsters." Said Joey

"Drooling monsters?"

"Duel monsters you Nimrod." He pushed Tristen away

"Sheesh"

"They been at it for hours Joey is to head of the game like yugi's a expert." Said a teen Burnette girl in the pink school uniform that makes Ash to think after they done thier game he can ask the boy named yugi to help to find the game shop that easy.

"Okay yugi it's time to duel" joey place a card of the man with a spear on the table

"See each card has a attack level and the defense level the first player will eliminate the opponents life points wins the duel." Said the girl when Ash heard the rules of the game reminded him of the pokemon battle he had in his journey

"Pretty smart move ah Yugi" said Joey

"Ha ha ha yep pretty good move but not good enough" said yugi as he placed a card of the dragon has a higher attack points than joey 's card

"What thanks alot a card that powerful totally wipes me out" Yugi notice that Ash was watching the game

"Hey there you're new here" said yugi

"Who's the new guy yugi is talking to Tea" said Tristen

"I don't know but he's cute" said Tea looking at Ash

"Ohh you want a talk to him would you Tea" said Joey

"Shut up joey" said Tea in the angry voice Ash was ready to speak

"Yeah i have noticed you were playing duel monsters I heard about and I need help to find the game shop." Said Ash as yugi heard that he decided to help Ash him,yugi, joey, tristen, and the girl were heading out the school but the one teen reading the book heard them and look at them walking with Ash.

"That newcomer looked familiar as if I see him before" he thought

They were out of the school and they began to talk each other "before we head to my grandpa's game shop we should introduce ourselves my name is yugi muto" said yugi

"I'm Joey wheeler" said Joey

"I'm Tristen" said Tristen

"I'm Tea gardner nice to meet you" said Tea her cheek turned red she seem to blushed when she see boys good looking

"Nice to meet you my name is Ash Ketchum" said Ash yugi and his friends were surprised of who he was

"Whoa thee Ash ketchum the pokemon trainer that won the Kalos pokemon league" said yugi

"I don't believe it tristen the greatest pokemon master in Domino city" said Joey as he couldn't believe that Ash ketchum 's in Domino city

"It looks like you have known about me" said Ash

"Of course you're famous the whole Domino City knows about you when i was ten I saw you're success at the league and everyone was thinking what if Ash ketchum comes here and try duel monsters and you actually came " said Tristen so excited about seeing Ash Ketchum for real Tea was staring at him

"Pinch me if I'm dreaming" said Tea

"Pika"

"Wait what was that sound" said joey as the others want to know where the sound come from then notice pikachu looking at them Tea was excited happy when she saw pikachu

"Wow that's pikachu Ash' main pokemon and the strongest as well and cute too " said tea as she pet pikachu and he enjoyed it yugi was the first to speak

"So what brings you and pikachu to Domino city Ash " said yugi

"Well it's hard to explain yugi it all happen when I was at home in Kanto my mom give me a letter without a signature saying that I was invited to the duelist kingdom but said I can't enter pokemon in the kingdom only duel monsters cards i received tickets to Domino city. And I started because i need a deck of duel monsters." Said Ash until they are here in yugi's grandfather's game shop when they came in.

"Hey grandpa." Said Yugi

"Hi there yugi what brings you and your friends here " said

"We bring a new friend to get his first Duel monsters" said yugi until Mr. Motu notice Ash

"Bless my soul you're Ash Ketchum"

"Hey how did you know my name Mr. Motu?" Said Ash he had smile on his face

"Let's just say I known your father when he was your age came to my shop to his first deck of cards after he done his pokemon journey" said Ash was surprised that he know his father went to his counter and pick up the deck of cards has the signsription ketchum on it

"You're father wanted you to have these when you're old enough" he gave Ash his own deck of cards and see the main one was a ninja wore a clothing resemblance to what aura guardians worn have Egyptian armor and a ninja katana was covered in aura Ash then turn his to yugi .

"What is this card I got on the Deck yugi." Said Ash yugi was surprised what Ash got

"Why that's the aura ninja Ash the rarest strongest monster ever you're a lucky one" said yugi

"That's correct yugi Aura ninja is a rarest strongest monster have ever existed that card was your father's main card when he was your age.

"Wow I didn't know my father started duel monsters since he started as a trainer.

"Wow that card you got is awesome Ash" said joey

" Pika pi" said pikachu

"Yeah lucky" said Tristen jealous in the way

"Ash there's something I want to show you"

To be continue.

Review

I did a rewrite on the first because I forgot to put Ash's main monster card aura ninja in the chapter. I already picked the Duel monsters cards for Ash's deck so you will decide for the second chapter you want Ash to duel Seto Kaiba or Mai valentine.


	2. Birds of prey

**Chapter 2**

**Birds of prey **

**Disclaimer I don't own pokemon and yugioh**

Solomon muto brought up a box holding a card claim to be the blue eyes white dragon Ash, pikachu, yugi, joey, tristen, and Tea looked at the card all looked amazed of what they see.

" Wow you own the blue eyes white dragon " said Ash as he saw solomon's blue eyes white dragon

" Pika " said pikachu

" Yes Ash this card is my very own it given to me from an old friend. I'll always tresure it by my heart. " When Ash heard those it reminds him of the friendship he had with his friends and pokemon when he pick up his card deck they heard the door open reveal to be that same boy at school where yugi joey tristen and tea are.

" pardon me I heard you had a rare card in the shop. " Said the person who is in the shop

. " Seto Kaiba. " Said yugi

" You know him yugi " said Ash

" Pika chu." Said pikachu as tea turned to Ash

" He's the owner of kaibacorp Ash. " Said tea as Kaiba heard that name from Tea

" Ash ketchum is it I heard about you the greatest trainer that won the Kalos league seven years ago what brings you to Domino city. " Said Kaiba as Ash began to answer his question.

" I came here to participate in the duelist kingdom. " Said Ash as he show him his duel glove but they heard Kaiba laughing

" You entering the duelist kingdom how pathetic who ever heard of a pokemon trainer going to participate in the duelist kingdom. " Kaiba laughed. Ash looked at him in the serious look " for a world's greatest champion of duel monsters you acted like a complete jerk to anyone. " Said Ash as Kaiba looked at him in the serious look too " you maybe famous at your home region but there's only room for one champion in this world and it'll be me Ash. " Said Kaiba as he saw solomon's blue eyes white dragon " no way the blue eyes white dragon in the dump like this. " Said Kaiba as he tried to offer Solomon that for cash or trade for any rare cards he got but he refused Kaiba grew angry and walked away from the shop Yugi turned to Ash.

" Say Ash how about we teach you how to play duel monsters. " Said yugi

" Me and pikachu like that to learn duel monsters from you and your friends here " said Ash Solomon muto came to Ash " Ash I helped your father of dueling because I show him that he have to believe in the heart of the Cards and now is your turn to believe in the heart of the Cardsnow Ash. " Said Solomon Ash thanked him for the help as they left the shop yugi taught Ash everything about the game and he was going to duel Joey for the first time " alright Ash you're in for it I placed axe raider in the attack mode now which monster you will use now." Said Joey as Ash began to pick up two cards and place them on the field.

" I summon neo the magic swordsman in the attack mode, now I active the magic card the book of secret arts to power up his attack points" said Ash as the two cards are placed and he won against Joey he thanked Ash and congratulate him of the duel Ash want to ask Yugi about the puzzle pyramid around his neck . Ash was thinking about asking him until he notice they head to the game shop and decided to practice more yugi receive a call from Seto Kaiba about his grandfather was not feeling well as the four went to Kaiba Corp and saw on the floor as they see Kaiba torn solomon's blue eyes white dragon in half yugi is going to challenge him to the duel while joey, tristen, and Tea take to the hospital as for Ash and pikachu they keep on training with his duel monsters he was getting good at it

" what you say we head back to the game shop buddy " said Ash turn his head to pikachu

" Pika " said pikachu

Ash and pikachu were heading out the door until someone stopped him for heading the door " Going somewhere handsome! " Ash turned around and noticing it was a girl more older than him have blonde hair wearing a short sleeved purple coat over her white tube top, which shows her belly button, along with recurring high heeled boots. " So rumors are true the champion of kalos region Ash ketchum has come to Domino city I've been waiting for challenging someone stronger." Said the girl Ash turned his body around noticing she wants to duel him " all right wise girl who are you? And what did you want. " said Ash the blonde knew he wants answers " my name is mai valentine the strongest duelist In play I heard from everyone that you were in Domino city and got yourself a deck of cards now I want to challenge you in the duel will you accept." Said Mai Ash is now made his decision "very well I accept the challenge. " Said the champion of kalos everyone heard about it and came to the platforms Ash was confused about the platform he was on.

"Alright what is this you said we are going to duel Mai?" Mai laughed as Ash is more confused

" we're going to duel Ash we are in Seto Kaiba's hologram platform."

" hologram platform you mean that we place are cards on the field and brings them to life." shocked Ash

" You hit the jackpot Ash ketchum let led you in the rules of the game each duelist have a life points once the place a monster on the field you can summon magic and trap cards but if the duelist loose his/her life points looses the duel you now understand the rules. " said mai

"Of course I understand the rules of duel monsters as you may not notice I had a good mentor that taught me duel monsters so are we going to duel or keep hearing you want to be the best like no one ever was" said Ash Mai had a glare look at her face

"All right wise guy I'll make you eat those words"

"Let's duel" said Ash and Mai

Ash/4000 LP

Mai/4000 LP

"I summon harpie lady in the attack mode" as Mai placed the card on the field and reveal the holographic version of harpie lady Ash couldn't believe his eyes that it actually brought a monster to life "That's not all I place a card face down and end my turn it's your move Ash. Said Mai As Ash llooked at his hand and see two cards he needed

"I place neo the magic swordsman in the attack mode" Ash then did the same what Mai did place the card on the field and the holographic neo the magic swordsman in the field "now I place two face down cards your move mai. " Said Ash Mai have seen his moves when he was practicing "I'm starting to think he's going to use the book of secret arts to power up neo the magic swordsman's attack points not on my watch. " Mai thought and begin to activate her face down card " I activate my trap card dust tornado." As the face down card revealed was a trap card.

"A trap card. " Ash said

"That's right this card can destroy magic cards you placed on the field and I'm going to destroy your book of secret arts card." Said Mai Ash see as dust tornado destroyed his book of secret arts magic card "rats without the magic card I can't raise neo the magic swordsman attack but don't you forget mai your harpie lady has 1300 ATK points my neo the magic swordsman has 1700 ATK points ." Said Ash

"True but I summon the magic card cyber shield." Said mai as she placed her magic card on the field

"What will this card do" said Ash

"This card can transform my harpie lady into cyber harpie lady" said Mai as her harpie lady transform into cyber harpie lady Ash saw it's attack points are 1900 ATK points

"Not only it transform her but gain it's attack points."

"That's right and now cyber harpie lady destroy neo the magic swordsman" as the cyber harpie lady strikes neo the magic swordsman and got shattered into pieces

Ash/3900 LP

"She's good but I'm getting better." Thought Ash he draw out three new cards on his hand

" I placed an monster card face down and summon sword stalker in attack mode " as Ash place the card on the field and the holographic sword stalker reveal his attack points 2000 ATK points

" Sword stalker but only Seto Kaiba has that card " said Mai surprised

" It seems my father owns sword stalker since he started duel monsters but now sword stalker destroy cyber harpie lady " sword stalker strikes at cyber harpie lady sliced her in half and disappeared

Mai / 2000 LP

" My cyber harpie lady you'll pay for that I'll activate the magic card monster reborn to bring her back. " as monster reborn brings cyber harpie lady back " next I summon harpie's brother in attack mode " as Mai placed the card on the field and did the same " And that's not all I will command my harpie's brother to attack your face down monster now harpie's brother attack the face down card " hharpie's brother is going to strike a card until it reveal to be a huge bug jump on harpie's brother and both were destroyed.

Mai / 1200 LP

" You summon man Eater bug on the field. " Said mai was shocked

" That's right I know man Eater bug's special ability to destroy the duel monsters in the field so I placed it face down on the field. "

"But you won't save your life points once I summon two more cyber harpie ladies to form the cyber harpie sisters " as two cyber harpie ladies were placed on the field and form to the cyber harpie sisters Ash seen thier attack points 2450 ATK

"Pika " said pikachu

" I'm afraid so pikachu " said Ash

"Now let's finished this cyber harpie sisters destroy sword stalker" cyber harpie sisters strikes sword stalker in full speed and destroyed him

Ash/ 500 LP

"It's no use if she keeps striking me down with cyber harpie sisters I'm finished "Ash thought but then he remembered what Solomon muto said to him

Flashback

"Ash I helped your father of dueling because I show him that he have to believe in the heart of the Cardsand now is your turn to believe in the heart of the Cards. "Said Solomon muto

End flashback

"He's right my father believed in the heart of the Cards so can I. " Thought Ash as he pick up one card on his deck and reveal to be his aura ninja

"Are you going to forfeit the duel Ash or keep on dueling. " said Mai

" I'm never giving up Mai I summon koumori dragon and steel ogre grotto #2 in attack mode." two duel monsters were summoned to the field

"Those two ha my cyber harpie sisters will destroy them in no time" Mai laughed as Ash has a smirk in his

"I'm not using those two to attack I'll sacrifice koumori dragon and steel ogre grotto #2 to summon Aura Ninja" said Ash as he reveal his Aura Ninja card Mai saw that and everyone was surprised when Ash summoned the card on the field koumori dragon and steel ogre grotto #2 have been send to the graveyard and the blue energy sphere show up and exploded reveal Aura Ninja

"Aura Ninja that card haven't been exist over years" said Mai

" And your seeing for real now Aura Ninja destroy cyber harpie sisters Aura slash." Ash command Aura Ninja to strike cyber harpie sisters with his katana with glowing aura and destroyed them and her life points

Mai / 0 LP

I lost to the trainer." Said mai everyone was cheering on Ash as they see him walked to mai

" Hey Mai ." Mai looked at Ash with a smile

" That's a awesome duel we should duel again sometime."said Ash Mai looked at him then she shown a smile on her face

"Thanks Ash you know for a kalos region champion you're not bad "said mai

"Farewell Mai when we meet again we will duel once again." Said Ash

"Farewell to you too ketchum when I get stronger I'll beat you " as they went to their separate ways Ash and pikachu have been hearing yugi defeated Kaiba and heard his grandfather was in the hospital and went there they see yugi, joey, tristen, and Tea together with Solomon muto they see Ash and pikachu were happy to see them

"Ash, pikachu we were worried about you. " Said yugi joey then notice Ash was covered in dust

"Cough yo man what's with the dust."

" It's a long story guys and everyone in the duel area remembers." Said Ash

In the island a man in the suit was in his room and notice the guard coming to the door "Mr pegasus we got word that the dueling champion Seto Kaiba was defeated by yugi motu and their's more news the Kalos league champion Ash ketchum is here at Domino." Said the guard but there's something different about his face a item look just like the puzzle pyramid yugi wore around his neck but a eye

* * *

><p><strong> Who Is pegasus and what dose he have in store for yugi and Ash <strong>


End file.
